halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chips Dubbo/Quotes
''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *"Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! Better follow me." - Upon meeting John on board the Pillar of Autumn in the level of the same name. *"Get clear, Chief!" - When he and John encounter enemies on the way to Captain Keyes. *"Captain Keyes is waiting for you, sir." - After escorting John to the bridge. *"Aw, come on sir, watch it!" - Friendly fire. *"Hold your fire! " - Friendly fire from the player. *"Anytime you want more mate you know where I am." *"You killed him, sir, you killed him!" - After John or a Marine kills another Marine. *"Hey, I think I know that one. That was Bob!" - On 343 Guilty Spark after seeing a Human Flood Combat Form. *"That's it, you're dead!" - After John kills one too many Marines. *"Get him, he's a traitor!" - Same as above. *"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" - After he or another Marine kills a traitorous John. ''Halo 2'' *"Alright, everyone aboard." - By the first Gondola in the level Regret. *"What's to drive? It comes here, It goes there." - To Marcus Stacker. *"Full car comin' up!" - In the area with underwater elevator. *"Oh man, he's SO dead." - Commenting on the Prophet of Regret's vow to eliminate humanity. *"Oh great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" - By the Gondola flying to the main temple. *"Man! Look at the size of that thing!" - After the Covenant jumped out of Slipspace, level Regret. *"Woooah! It's like a post card: 'Dear Sarge: Kicking ass in outer space, wish you were here!" - Spoken as the Warthog he was traveling in crossed a ridge to reveal a panoramic vista of a lake on the level Delta Halo. Sergeant A.J. Johnson responded with a sharp "I heard that, jackass!" ''Halo 3'' *"We're with you, Chief!" - While the other Marine said after him: "Yeah, get some!" on the level Crow's Nest of Halo 3. *"He's tearing them to pieces! Good work mate!" - While killing the Covenant on'' Halo 3''. *"Here, piggy, piggy, piggy!" - While hunting down fleeing Grunts. *"Whoa, horsey!" - In various Halo: Combat Evolved levels when in a Warthog which flies into the air after riding over a bump. *"Can you see out of that bloody visor?!" - In various Halo: Combat Evolved levels when the player rolls a vehicle with him as a passenger. *"That's all right, I'd hide from me too!" - On various levels when attacking fleeing Covenant. *"Aw, come on! It's more fun shooting them!"- After the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"That's one way to save ammo." - If the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"We'll get ya!" - If the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"There's no running!" - If the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"Awww man what a mess!" - If the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog. *"Die you mythical bastards!" *"Nice one, mate!" - Responding to another marine's successful taunt. *"Get up, get up, so I can kill you again!" - After killing an enemy. *"Wake up mate, time to pay the bill!" - After killing an enemy. *"Man they smell bad dead, or is that just you sarge? (Laughs)" - While checking an enemy corpse. *"Hey mate, this one looks like your sister." - While checking an enemy corpse. *"Nice and smooth now, nice and smooth!" - After the player runs over an enemy with a Warthog or Prowler. *"I got Shotgun!" When Dubbo enters the Passenger Seat of a Warthog in Halo 3. *"Ere's one for my motha!" - While throwing a grenade *"Sir! 'Hog's all yours! Let's hit that hostile armor!" - Halo 3, level The Ark, after encountering the first Scarab *"You can't hide from me!" -When seeing an enemy. *"Over here" -When seeing an enemy. *"They are everywhere!" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"What was that?" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"Here comes more!" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"There it is" -When seeing an enemy. *"I found them!" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"There's another one" -When seeing an enemy. *'Right on!" -After The player or a Marine kills an enemy. *"Hey good one!" -After The player or a Marine kills an enemy. *"What the?" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"Oh, yeah!" -After killing an enemy. *"Get your head down, idiot!" -When you stand in his way. *"Get out of the way" -When you stand in his way. *"You are in my way!" -When you stand in his way. *"I can't get a clear shot!" -When you stand in his way. *"That the best you can do?!" -Taunting hiding enemies. *"YAYKS!" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"I see them!" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"You want some more?!" -After killing an enemy. *"Roger that!" -Responding to a Marine that tells him where the enemies are. *"Target down!" -After he kills an enemy. *"Get me an angle" *"Stay on target!" *"Back me up!" -Asking the player or a Marine to back him up. *"Oh, man, what a mess" -After the player splatters an enemy. *"There's more where that came from!" -After killing an enemy *"Huh, let's do it!" -Responding to other Marines. *"More, over here!" -When seeing an enemy. *"Oh I'm good, oh I AM GOOD!" -When killing multiple enemies in a row. *"Wow!" -When seeing a group of enemies. *"We've got contacts" -When seeing one or more enemies. *"Nailed him" -When he kills an enemy. *"Come on!" -Taunting. *"AHH!" -When getting shot. *"Ha ha, there's no stoping me!" -When killing multiple enemies in a row. *"Contact!" -When seeing an enemy. *"Which one of you freaks is next?!" *"Eat it, eat it, eat it!" -When killing an enemy. *"There's one" -When seeing an enemy. *"How that feel?!" -When killing an enemy. *"Mate, nice and smooth now!" *"Oh yeah, oh yeah!" -When killing an enemy. *"We got company" When seeing one or more enemies. *"Does anyone see him?" - When searching for enemies. *"Nobody on this side" - When searching for enemies. *"Mate, I can't see anything" - When searching for enemies. *"All clear over here" - When searching for enemies. *"Boss! There's not a bloody thing!" - When searching for enemies. *"Careful, they could be anywhere" - When searching for enemies. *"YHOOOO!" -When you drive the Warthog of a ramp, in mid-air. *"That thing on the left, its THE BRAKE!" *"Where did you get your license?" *"Slow down, me yodel!" *"HO YEAH!" -When you drive the Warthog of a ramp, in mid-air. *"What are you thinking?" -When you start teamkilling. *"Are you blind?" -When you start teamkilling. *"You killed him mate, you killed him!" -When you start teamkilling. *"What is wrong with you?" -When you start teamkilling. *"Damn it!" -When you start teamkilling. *"Clean your visor!" -When the player or a Marine shoots him. *"Cut it out!" -When the player or a Marine shoots him. *"I'm on your side!" -When the player shoots him. *"Cease fire!" -When the player or a Marine shoots him. *"Watch it!" -When the player or a Marine shoots him. *"Its me!" -When the player or a Marine shoots him. *"AAAAHHH! -When he is shot. *"Go go go!" -When he gets out of a Warthog. *"Everybody out!" -When he gets out of a Warthog. *"Let's do it, let's go" -When he gets out of a Warthog. *"Showtime!" -When he gets in a Warthog. *"Let's roll!" -When he gets in a Warthog. *"Come on, floor it!" -When he gets in a Warthog. *"Medic!" -When an ally is killed. *"Great, now what?!" -When the player is killed. *"Man down!" -When an ally is killed. *"Hey, mate, that was mine, you stole my kill!" -When the player kills an enemy. *"Now what?!" -When the player is killed. *"This is bad, real BAD!" -When the player is killed. *"Noooo!" -When an ally is killed. *"We're done for!" -When the player is killed. *"Yeah, that will do them!" -When the player or a Marine kill an enemy. *"You got me?!" *"Wow, look at them fly" -When he sees an enemy killed by a grenade. *"You're dead mate"(To the Covenant) -When he throws a grenade. *"Hey, that was mine" -When an ally kills an enemy. *"Get your own, i saw him first" -When an ally kills an enemy. *"Hey mate, nice throw!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"BOOOM!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"Huh, I didn't know these thing could fly, HA HA!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"BAAAM!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"CLEAAAR!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"Wow, that got him!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"Oh yeah!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"WOOOW!" -When the player kills an enemy with a grenade. *"Hey, leave some for me!" -When the player kills an enemy. *"That's enough of that!" -When he turns on the player. *"Get him, he is crazy!" -When he turns on the player. *"Take down his shields first" -When he turns on the player. *"Take that you bastard!" -When he turns on the player. *"YEAH!"—When he turns on the player and kills him. *"Die traitor!" -When he turns on the player. *"We are through with you mate!" -When he turns on the player. *"Kill that armored freak!" -When he turns on the player. *"Try that on!" -When he turns on the player. *"Ah, I'm hit!" -When he is getting shot. *"Get him, he is a traitor" -When he turns on the player. *"It wasn't supposed to happen that way!" -When he turns on the player and kills him. *"Take that, traitor!" -When he turns on the player and kills him. *"What went wrong?" -When he turns on the player and kills him. *"You are not getting away with that!" -When he turns on the player. *"Should I feel good about that?" -When he turns on the player and kills him. *"Look man, back the hell off!" -When the player pushes him in ODST. *"Right mate try and stay calm" -When a marine states he is wounded badly. *"Look alive everyone!" - When a wraith shoots at the player. *"HA! HA! I am going to make this one into a rug!" - When the player or Chips kills a Brute. *"Hey I reckon he will look pretty good in my hallway" - When the player or Chips kills a Brute. *"See anything you like?" - When John stares at Chips for too long. *"Do I have something in my teeth?" - When John stares at Chips for too long. *"Do I have something in my mouth?" - When John stares at Chips for too long. *"Do I have something in my nose?" - When John stares at Chips for too long. *"Look Chief either kiss me or go away" - When John stares at Chips for too long. *"We kicked ass and claimed names! And then we kicked their sisters asses!" - On the Covenant when killing all enemies in rapid succession IWHBYD skull needed. *"Ha! It's like they weren't even trying! Too easy!" - When Chips or the player kills all enemies in an area in rapid succession. *"Ha! It's just too damn easy!" - When Chips or the player kills all enemies in an area in rapid succession. *"Boy am I glad to see you sir!"- When John saves Chips from many enemies on Tsavo Highway or from the Flood on Floodgate. *"Here comes the one man calvary!" - When John saves Chips from many enemies on Tsavo Highway or from the Flood on Floodgate. *"Here comes the one mean green death machine!" - When John saves Chips from the Flood on Floodgate. *"No! You Bastards!" - When multiple attempts have been made to infect Chips and the Flood succeed, on Floodgate. *"Sir, you ok?" - On Sierra 117 after Chief has his first vision of Cortana. *"Sergeant Major went this way Chief, through the caves" - On Sierra 117 when the area is clear and John is about to go through the cave. *"Attah Boy Rusty!" - Said when John makes a gets some great air and lands his vehicle with Chips as a passenger. IWHBYD skull might be needed. ''Halo 3: ODST'' *"Trooper! Over here!" - On Tayari Plaza, upon seeing Buck. *"I saw your pod hit... You're one lucky S.O.B." *"Nah, negative! But I didn't see much of anything after that flash. Uh, but listen! Some of these buildings are open. Should be able to get inside, flank the Covenant on the streets." - After Buck asked if he had seen any more pods come down. *"You wanna live? Get your arse out of the street!" - To Mickey on Kizingo Boulevard after he recovers from a Wraith blast. *"Get to the tank, trooper, before the Wraith takes it out!" - If Mickey doesn't get in the Scorpion. Category:Quotes